


(3) Give Me An R!

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High School AU. Ryan's a football star and Brendon is captain of the cheer squad.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egobang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egobang/gifts).



> NaNoRyRo Day 3!

Ryan wiped the sweat off of his forehead after practice. The big game was tonight and he was nervous. He knew he was good, but still. No one likes having their performances judged by other people. But Ryan had his own cheerleader to keep him motivated and to help him realize what this all meant for him. Literally.

 

Ryan’s boyfriend, Brendon, was the captain of the cheer squad. He was the only boy on the team, but that’s because he was the only boy good enough to make the team. He was so flexible that it was almost scary. It was a little exciting for Ryan, too, for other reasons. Brendon supported Ryan in every game and every practice. Since cheer practice was generally at the same time as football practice, it worked out. They saw each other during practice and got to hang out in the locker room after practice. And that was perfect for them.

 

“How’s it going, Ry?” Brendon asked as he got his bag out of the locker. Brendon and Ryan both didn’t really like this part of the day, even if they got to talk to each other. The whole room was filled with other sweaty teenage boys who hadn’t learned what deodorant was yet. Still, they enjoyed getting to talk when they could.

 

“Nervous,” Ryan replied as he began to undress and put on his regular clothes. He wouldn’t shower at school. He thought that was gross and he was certain that the water wasn’t clean.

 

“Don’t sweat it. You’ll do fine,” Brendon said, getting undressed himself, but casually watching Ryan. He always did.

 

“Hopefully we’ll do well, I guess.” Ryan sighed to himself, slinging his bag over his shoulder and taking Brendon’s from him once they were both fully dressed.

 

Ryan took Brendon out to his car, tossing their bags into the backseat once they were in. Ryan drove Brendon home before heading home himself. He couldn’t do much when he got home. He was too busy worrying about everything. His parents told him that everything would be fine, but it was hard to believe. After he had finished his dinner with his family, he got in his car again with his football gear to go pick up Brendon.

 

“Hey, baby,” Brendon said as he got into Ryan’s car, kissing his cheek. “You feeling any better?”

 

“Hey,” Ryan replied, shaking his head slightly as he began to drive again. “Still feel like shit. My team’s gonna be so mad at me if I make us lose the game.”

 

“You guys won’t lose, I promise,” Brendon said, looking out the window as Ryan drove all the way to the school.

 

Once they got to the school, they had to part ways. Brendon had to look good and Ryan had to practice and talk with his team and coach. Ryan always hated this part. His coach was so harsh and blunt with things. If Ryan was messing up, he’d learn it as soon as it happened. Still, he had to go or else he’d end up on the bench the whole time.

 

Ryan got into the huddle with his team and coach as people began to fill in the bleachers. They were so loud that it was almost hard to hear his coach, but he still could understand what he was explaining. Ryan had basically memorized all of the plays already, but he wasn’t sure that would be enough. He hoped it would.

 

The game started with the kickoff and went from there. Sure, there were a few mistakes made within the first half of the game, like how Ryan nearly tripped over his own feet or how one of his teammates almost passed the ball to a member of the other team, but they were ahead by the end of the first half. Ryan was exhausted, though. He sat down on the bench, drinking from his water bottle as he watched the halftime show begin.

 

“Let’s go Bulldogs, let’s go!” Brendon and the rest of the cheer squad cheered once it was their time to shine. They did the usual flips and dances that they always did and ended with the pyramid. And that just put a smile on Ryan’s face. Seeing how enthusiastic and happy Brendon was motivated him to try his hardest, and he did just that.

 

Ryan’s team kept scoring for the rest of the game, with Ryan putting in as much effort as he could. And, by the end of the game, his team had one with eight points, while the other team only had two. 

 

Ryan celebrated with his team for a bit right after the game before finding Brendon among the crowd of people and smiling at him.

 

“I told you so,” Brendon said with a laugh as he grabbed Ryan’s hand and pulled him away from all of the people.


End file.
